


See you in the morning

by poppynightin



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 02:45:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10912713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppynightin/pseuds/poppynightin
Summary: This was written, following a prompt on AQPrompt: Trixie visits Katya one early morning and finds Violet at the flat. The three end up eating breakfast together and Katya has to balance between his best friend and his fuck-buddy to whom he has accidentally caught feelings for. Trixie and Violet barely tolerate each other.





	See you in the morning

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this from Trixie’s POV because I thought that would be interesting. So this is somewhat domestic Vatya and I wouldn't call it Trixya angst but Trixie isn't exactly Vatya’s biggest fan either. I hope this is somewhat what you had in mind, Anon. I’m using Katya/Trixie/Violet and she/her but they're all out of drag. Feedback is always more than welcome! xx

Trixie was ringing Katya’s doorbell, excited to share her new ideas with her. It took Katya unusually long to get to the door but then again, it was only 10 am in the morning so maybe she was still sleeping. When the door finally did open though it wasn't Katya’s sight that Trixie was greeted with. Instead it was a half naked Violet Chachki, standing there in only shorts and messy hair, looking good even now, Trixie noticed frustrated. Violet stared at her confused for a second before sighing and looking behind her.

„Brian!“ she screamed and Trixie was even more confused. When did Violet and Katya start calling each other by their boy names? Let alone the fact that Violet was even here in the first place. Trixie was pretty sure that Violet did not have a gig here. So why was she in L.A., let alone in Katya’s apartment? Trixie obviously knew that they had fucked, it was pretty obvious to everyone that paid even the slightest bit of attention towards their interactions, and Trixie had definitely paid attention to Katya and Violet. Plus Katya bragged about having fucked Violet at all times. However, she thought that all that was were out of the moment hook ups after the adrenaline of a show together. But apparently not. 

„You can sign for the mail.“ Katya's voice sounded from where Trixie knew her kitchen was. Violet signing for Katya’s mail? What kind of domestic bullshit was that? Trixie was growing impatient, still standing in the open door with Violet who was looking at her with furrowed brows, blocking her way into Katya’s apartment with her body. Meanwhile Katya had apparently noticed that Violet had been gone too long for it to be the mail.

„Jason, what is taking… Oh.. Ehm.. Hi.“ Katya said when she spotted Trixie while making her way towards the door, wearing only a bathrobe and finding a halt next to Violet who finally moved so that Katya could stand next to her, her body leaning slightly into Katya’s.

„What are you doing here? What’s going on? Are you ok?“ Katya rambled while looking at Trixie slightly panicked, obviously uncomfortable with the situation. That made two of them, Trixie felt way out of her comfort zone too. Violet however looked downright pissed off which made Trixie feel a bit better. It’s not like she hated Violet or anything, she in fact very much respected her for her craft, it was just that her and Violet never had gotten along in the first place. To Trixie, Violet was still the bratty bitch she had always been and she had no idea what they would even talk about if they were to be alone in a room and forced to have a conversation. Katya had been equally annoyed with Violet in the beginning but ever since they had to do that stupid dancing challenge together, their dynamics had changed and Trixie found it rather frustrating that she couldn't bitch about Violet to Katya as much anymore. Sure Katya would shade Violet but it was always followed with a massive compliment. She had been rather smitten with Violet, especially more recently. Occasionally even showing Trixie videos of Violet performing and having a stupid proud smile on her face. Trixie tried to gather her thoughts and answered Katya’s question. 

„I came here because I have a few new ideas for my tour and I just thought I could bounce them off of you?“ Trixie explained „But I can come back later.. or tomorrow.“

„Or never.“ Violet muttered under her breath and Trixie almost made a cunty remark, had it not been for her noticing how Katya’s hand squeezed Violet’s for only a second. Their behavior around each other was really throwing her off.

„Don’t be ridiculous, you’re here now and we have pancakes. Come on.“ Katya smiled at her before starting to walk towards the kitchen, Violet following her suit. Trixie was standing alone in Katya’s hall now and was debating wether or not she actually wanted to follow them. But it would've been even more ridiculous if she would leave now. So apparently she was going to eat pancakes with Katya and Violet fucking Chachki on a Wednesday morning. Pancakes. Katya never really cooked, let alone made pancakes. So why the fuck was she doing this for Violet now? She entered the kitchen and almost wished that she would've just left. She rather would've walked in on them fucking than seeing this. Katya was standing in front of Violet holding one of her hands while the other one was stroking up and down her arm in a comforting way, them just softly looking into each other eyes while Katya was talking in a gentle voice to Violet. Trixie couldn't quiet make out what Katya was saying but it seemed to have the desired effect because suddenly Violet was beaming at her and Katya was smiling back at her with a smile Trixie had never seen on her before. It wasn't her usual manic grin or anything like that, instead it looked soft and warm and welcoming and Trixie wasn't sure how she felt about it being directed at Violet. So she cleared her throat which caused both of them to look at her and for a second she caught Violet’s facial expression that hadn't been changed towards a glare yet and was still the same she had looked at Katya with. Trixie almost let out breath of surprise once she caught it. Violet loved Kaiya, she was sure of it. In no way would Violet ever look at anyone like this if she didn't care deeply for them. Katya cleared her throat too and let go off Violet.

„Come sit.“ She said to Trixie while gesturing towards the table that was set for two. Trixie sat down on one of the chairs that had a plate in front of it while Violet left the room. While Katya was starting to put a plate in front of the chair that was diagonally opposite Trixie's, Violet came back into the room in a beige shirt and her hair pulled up in a bun and started to get cutlery and a mug to place next to the plate Katya had just set down. Trixie was confused once again, Violet knew where Katya kept all her things in her kitchen. Trixie didn't know that about Katya’s place and she had been here multiple times before. Katya was sitting down opposite of Trixie looking at her with a expectant grin.

„Sooo? Tell me about your ideas? I can’t wait to hear them!“ 

So Trixie started taking about different jokes that she had planned and how they would fit into the whole concept and how she would look at the audience at certain points and how she would pause and what she would wear. Katya was laughing throughout the whole thing with flailing arms and that laughing scream of hers. While Trixie had been talking and laughing with Katya, Violet had finished making the pancakes and had poured coffee into all their mugs and had gotten different kinds of jams and other spreads onto the table before sitting down next to Katya and listening to Trixie too, even smiling slightly at some of the jokes, though it looked like she was trying hard not too. But Trixie didn't come here for Violet’s reaction anyway, she came for Katya and Katya was reacting the exact way she had been hoping for. Trixie was more proud than she probably should've been, Violet could never make Katya laugh like that even if she tried. So Trixie kept on talking and talking about her new routine while Katya and Violet ate, well mostly Violet ate since Katya was too busy laughing. Trixie’s mood was slightly dampened however when after at least 20 minutes of this, Katya’s hand had found its way to Violet’s neck and was playing with a loose strand of hair there. She was still laughing and Violet was still eating and still pretending not to laugh and Trixie wasn't sure if either of them realized the intimacy of their position. 

Once Trixie had finished telling Katya all her ideas, all their coffee cups were empty and all the pancakes were gone and Trixie heard Violet scoff. Katya just stared at Violet with raised eyebrows, both of them just looking into each others eyes for a moment until Violet let out a surrendering sigh.

„It doesn’t sound that bad.“ she said now with a facial expression that looked like it actually physically hurt her to compliment Trixie. Katya chuckled lightly.

„Yeah, the idea reminded me off that one time when Katya and I had that show together in San Fransisco and we had so much fun, remember?“ Trixie was directing this more towards Violet than Katya really. She didn't know why but she suddenly felt like she was competing with Violet for Katya’s attention.

„Oh yes!! That was so much fun! I don't think I’ve ever laughed that much in one night. God that was awesome!“ Katya answered happily, oblivious to the tension between Violet and Trixie. 

„How much fun exactly? More fun than Mexico?“ Violet asked Katya while looking at Trixie with a challenging look on her face. Katya was looking between Violet and Trixie, now with a confused look on her face.

„I wouldn't say that. It was very different kinds of fun.“ Katya said in a soothing voice, trying to calm both Trixie and Violet down. „Mexico was great in a lot of ways.“ Katya added with a wink towards Violet who just smiled back with a glint in her eye. Trixie knew that she shouldn't keep pushing it, this was no battle she could win if the look on Katya’s face when glancing at Violet was any indicator.

„You should come to a couple tour stops, that would be so much fun!“ Trixie said almost expecting Violet to try to excel her.

But Violet looked at Katya who was looking back at her with a pleading look on her face and Violet just sighed but didn't say anything. Katya put her hand on top of Violet’s, squeezing it in gratitude. Katya was now looking excitedly back at Trixie and started talking about how awesome it would be if they would do some shows together and when and where and what routine would she even do. But Trixie could barely listen, zeroing in on Katya’s hand that stayed on top of Violet’s for the rest of breakfast. Were they a thing? Were they an actual couple? Trixie didn't see that one coming and was trying to figure out how she felt about it. She had been slightly pissed off when first seeing them interact, almost jealous. But Katya did look very happy and the same could be said about Violet. And it’s not like she was secretly pining for Katya but it did feel weird to see her best friend that she had only ever known single and ready to mingle (and to fuck) all loved up and she felt strangely protective over Katya. There were a million questions running through Trixie’s mind she wanted to ask Katya but she couldn't exactly do that while Violet was still there. She noticed however that Violet had stopped glaring at her the second Katya had placed her hand on top of hers and was starting to be actually nice and turned out to be fucking good company.

Trixie was still thinking about how strange that whole situation had been from start to finish but she figured that if Katya was happy, so was she.

**Author's Note:**

> Count how many times Trixie is either confused, irritated, frustrated or surprised with/by Vatya (approximately 13 times, I counted) and how often Vatya look/glance/stare at each other (5 times)
> 
> Leave feedback, it makes my day! All love xx


End file.
